Life After Ponyville
by idk97
Summary: The six ponies have all taken different paths and moved on with their lives. Now they have to deal with not having their best friends around everyday. Each chapter takes place in a new ponies perspective.
1. Applejack

**This is the sequel to my story Should i Go? but you don't need to read that to read this it's just kind of jusst like a seperate story prologue.**

**Thanks to Camo-boy67 because your idea gave me thiss an idea for the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

><p>Applejack was out apple bucking out in the apple fields by herself.<p>

"Honestly," Applejack said talking to herself, "Why am I the only one that has to stay?"

She was the only pony not carrying on with her life after Ponyville. All her friends were going to college or got some important job and moved out of Ponyville but she hadn't. She decided about three months ago that she would stay home and help the Apple family try and keep Apple Acres open.

As she finished her work she headed in towards the barn to store the apples she had collected.

"Why am I the one that has to stay and help?" she repeated, "My friends all get to move on and do somethin' important with their lives but I'm stuck here forever."

She walked in silence just thinking to herself.

"Why am I talkin' like this? I should be happy for my friends. Pinkie, Twilight, and Fluttershy are in college, Rainbow Dash is in a camp for potential Wonder Bolts, and Rarity is a designer at a fashion agency," She said, "They're all doin' so well.… and I'm stuck here."

She now was a little teary eyed. She put her head down stifling back the tears.

"Why me?" she shouted demanding an answer, "I've worked and worked on this farm almost my whole life and what do I get for it? Nothing!"

She was back at the barn by now and as she was unloading her haul from the day when Applebloom came running up to her. She sucked up the tears and put a smile on to not worry her little sister.

"Applejack! Applejack! Guess what! I got my cutie mark!" she yelled hopping around with joy.

"Really? That's great. What is it?" Applejack asked having to fake the sincerity in her voice.

Applebloom turned to show her sister her cutie mark and sure enough it was there. It was a picture of a big cauldron.

"Don't you love it Applejack! It's for potion making! I was out today with Zecora helping her with one of her remedies and Zecora couldn't figure out which ingredient to use and I help her pick one and then it just appeared!" Applebloom said happily, "Can you believe it?"

This was almost too much to bear for Applejack who just about ready to explode. Now not only were her friends better off then she is now her sister would be better off then she would as well. She was happy for Applebloom but at the same time infuriated at her. She knew it wasn't Applebloom's fault but she just needed someone to blame and some time alone.

"That's great Applebloom." Was all she could muster.

With that she walked slowly into Ponyville and by the time she got there it was around 6:00. She walked past the shops and the stores reminiscing of the times that she had shared with her five friends. She walked across Rarity's old shop which now was vacant, the Cakes store where Pinkie used to live in, and Twilight's library thinking of all times she took for granted spending time with her friends. Now she didn't have any of them to even talk too.

Applejack turned around and walked back home. She entered the house and found Granny Smith sitting in her rockingchair in the middle of the room. She thought for second about talking to her and trying to vent her problems but she couldn't manage to unload all of that on Granny Smith.

Just as Applejack was walking by Granny Smith called, "Applejack?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Applebloom says that something was botherin' you earlier today. Would you mind telling me 'bout it?" Granny Smith said invitingly.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Applejack checked hesitantly.

"Tell me." Granny Smith insisted.

"Well, all my friends have left Ponyville and now I'm the only one who hasn't moved on. I'm happy for them but I can't help be jealous that they are all more successful than me. They are all going to fancy colleges or getting once in a life time opportunities and I am still stuck here buckin' apples." She ranted.

Granny Smith stared at Applejack and it seemed like to Applejack that she was trying to read more to how Applejack was feeling than just her words.

"Well are you really that upset about workin' here on the farm?" Granny Smith asked.

"No Granny Smith it's not the fact that I'm workin' here I just can't shake the feeling that I could be doin' something more in life than just buckin' apples. I feel like I should be doin' something more important." Applejack explained.

"Well, I know that this may not be the most entertaining job or the most scholarly job in all of Equestria but I want you to know one thing. You are doing something important with your life even more important than going to college or getting a dream job. You are helping your family. Jobs and friends come and go throughout life and there is no way to stop that but the one thing that you will never lose is family. They may not be present at any given time but they will always be with you in your heart and isn't that all that matters?" Granny Smith said.

"Wow I never thought of it that way." Applejack said.

"So do you get it dear? You could not be doing anything more important because no matter what we are all family and you gave up college to help your family. I don't think it can get much better than that." Granny Smith further explained.

Applejack let all of it soak in for a few minutes and then smiled and said, "Thank you Granny Smith."

Granny Smith nodded her head as a way of saying you're welcome and Applejack went off to her room to write to Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and trust me this was one of my worst ideas for a chapter. (And probably the most poorly written). Personally i think they get better because i have already prewrote three of the other five that are done.<strong>

**I know i need work on accents so please dont comment about that and i promise i'll try harder next time.**

**Each chapter will focus on a new pony and their life without their friends and the problems they deal with without them.**

**Feel free to comment. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it.**


	2. Fluttershy

**Here is chapter 2... Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy for Fluttershy to make new friends. She had been working on improving her confidence and her social skills ever since she had gotten to college but she was just too quiet and too shy to make any real big relationships with anyone. She had tried and tried to make friends here in Cloudsdale but she just couldn't. She liked hanging out with her old friends from Ponyville much more and nothing compared to friends like she used to have in Ponyville.<p>

"I want to see my old friends so badly." She said.

Fluttershy couldn't even go anywhere to see her friends until Christmas Break either which was still a week away. One reason was that she was getting loaded up with so much work that she could barely finish it all and study it, much less go take a two hour trip down to Ponyville just for three or four hours before she had to go back to Cloudsdale. The other reason was that she and her friends couldn't seem to all be able to leave at the same time.

"How did I ever get such wonderful friends in the first place?" Fluttershy asked herself, "I mean I'm not very special at all but I not only get one good friend but five great ones. I am so lucky to have met them."

Fluttershy was very grateful for her friends. She really had not experienced true friendship until Twilight had come to town. She was friends with all the ponies before that just not very close friends but her friendship with Twilight had brought her so many more friendships with Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie.

She sat down in a chair feeling homesick. Even though she was close to Ponyville she still felt like she was a million miles away. Her friends had all taken different paths to go on with their lives and she knew that they wouldn't be seeing each other as much but all she wanted was to be together with them again. There was no other group of ponies that could possibly replace what she had in Ponyville.

She began moping around the apartment that she had rented out talking to herself about how she was desperate to have friends in Cloudsdale.

"No one probably even likes me anyway! So why should I even try to be anyponys' friend?" Fluttershy ranted, "How could I ever even of imagined that I would ever get anyone close to my old friends?"

Fluttershy laid down on her bed and started to cry a little bit. After about 15 minutes of gentle crying the phone rang. She decided to let it ring out.

After about five rings the answering machine started up and she began to hear her own recorded voice play, "Um, hi this is Fluttershy. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone and I'll try harder next time to answer your call. I'm sorry but be sure to leave a message."

A loud beep sounded indicating the end of the message and then a familiar voice sounded from the machine, "Hi, Flutters! It's me Pinkie calling from Soto State and I wanted to invite you and all our other buddies to come over to the Cake's shop on New Year's this year for a party! Call me back! Bye!"

Fluttershy rushed over to the phone and dialed Pinkie's number but all she got was the sound of the line being busy. Desperate to hear her friend's voice she looked to the answering machine. Then she realized that there was also a second message.

She played the answering machine listening to Pinkie's message first and then she heard a familiar voice, in which she recognized instantaneously, when the second message began, "Hello Fluttershy this is your mom calling. I wanted to talk to my big college girl and I'm sure that you've been doing great this is just me worrying about you. Call me back as soon as you can. Your dad and I will be here."

This made Fluttershy tear up a bit. She called her parents number and waited silently ready to talk. The phone kept ringing and ringing for what seemed like an eternity until finally a gruff, hardened voice responded on the other side.

"Hello? Who's there?" the voice asked.

"Um, hi daddy. It's me Fluttershy." Fluttershy said nervously into the phone.

"Fluttershy! Nice to hear from you. How's college?" her dad asked clearly excited to hear from his daughter.

"It's fine dad and nice to hear from you too. I was calling you guys back from earlier. Is it um okay if I can talk to mom please?" she asked in the nicest tone possible. She didn't want to make her dad feel bad and make him feel like she didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh sure! I'll get her right now! Just wait a second!" he said.

Fluttershy heard her dad calling for her mom in the background. She wasn't expecting that her dad would be that happy to hear from her.

"I really need to call more often," she said guiltily, "I don't want to make my parents an emotional trainwreck."

Fluttershy waited for a few more minutes thinking about questions she would ask her mom.

She heard a voice come from the phone, "Hello?"

Fluttershy put the phone to her mouth and began to speak, "Mom?"

"Fluttershy, my baby! I called earlier check up on you and how you are doing," she said softly. Her mom and Fluttershy sounded very similar with their soft, innocent voices.

"I'm okay mom. Has it been okay with you?" Fluttershy said.

"I'm great now that you've called. I'm glad you're having a good time in college. Have you made any new friends yet?" her mom asked.

When Fluttershy heard this she had to hold back a tear and began to talk, "No mom."

"Well why not? You had such good friends in Ponyville judging by the way you talked about them." her mom asked.

"Well you see. I don't think I can make friends like I did in Ponyville." Fluttershy said softly trying to hide the truth from herself.

"Fluttershy you have to be more confident in yourself. You are sweet, gentle, and the most beautiful young pony I know. Go out Fluttershy I can guarantee if you put yourself out there you will have plenty of new friends in no time." The elder of the two said.

"But Mom, I don't think that anypony likes me." Fluttershy explained.

"No pony liking my little daughter Fluttershy! Preposterous!" Fluttershy's dad exclaimed.

"Earl get off the line!" Fluttershy's mom yelled through the phone.

Fluttershy took the phone from her ear and laughed to herself. It was just like her mom to raise her confidence and self esteem and then her dad doing something hilarious making the situation all the more memorable. Her dad had obviously given the kitchen phone to her mom and then snuck off to the bedroom to listen in on the conversation on another phone.

When she went back to the phone to listen her parents had seemed to have come to a compromise.

"Now Fluttershy just remember what I said and don't worry everypony who has ever met you has liked you so don't be crazy. Everypony will love you." Her mom reminded.

"Love you Fluttershy!" her dad yelled.

"Love you too dad. Thank you mom and love you too." Fluttershy said smiling now.

"Call back soon! Love you! Bye!" Her mom said.

Fluttershy took that as her sue to hang up. She set down the phone and smiled as she went off to go write to Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and feel free to comment.<strong>


	3. Pinkie Pie

**Here is the next chapter... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>"What if they don't even care if I'm there or not? What if I'm the friend that nopony likes." Pinkie thought to herself.<p>

Of course Pinkie would never say anything like that out loud because if she did then as soon as she spoke those words she knew it could be a distinct possibility. Truth was she was really afraid if that was true or not.

Pinkie had been away from Ponyville for three or four months now and was going to college at Soto State in Fillydelphia. She had not seen her friends ever since she had started college which had made her a little suspicious.

"Why wouldn't they call just to keep in touch?" Pinkie asked herself. "I never thought that going away and leaving my friends would be so hard. Why do I even care anyway. I've made plenty of new friends here in Fillydelphia! I don't need friends that might not even be my true friends."

Pinkie had been having a constant fear ever since she left that her friends didn't even care if she was gone and if they did they only missed her for the laughs she gave them. One thing that Pinkie prided herself on throughout her whole life was making sure that she was a good friend. She loved all five of her best friends and felt like they meant the world to her but she feared that they might not feel the same way about her.

"I'm going to call them and see if they want to get together. I want to make sure that they are really my friends so I'm going to invite them over for a party during the holidays." Pinkie tested.

Pinkie walked across the room to the phone and she decided to call Fluttershy first. She punched in the numbers and waited as the phone rang.

The call went to the answering machine and Fluttershy's recorded voice sounded, "Um, hi this is Fluttershy. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone and I'll try harder next time to answer your call. I'm sorry but be sure to leave a message."

Pinkie put on her happy face and tried to get into an energetic attitude. She got ready to leave a message and waited for the beep, "Hi, Flutters! It's me Pinkie calling from Soto State and I wanted to invite you and all our other buddies to come over to the Cake's shop on New Year's this year for a party! Call me back! Bye!"

Pinkie hung up the phone and tried to call all her other friends as well but none of them answered.

Pinkie began to get angrier than she had in a long time. She started punch her bed with her hooves until she started to cry.

"Am I just not wanted? Do they just keep me around so they can get a few laughs?" Pinkie cried.

There was a knock on the door and Pinkie got up to get it. She opened the door and there standing on the other side was none other than her own sister.

"Sis what are you doing here?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Hi Pinkie," she said, "I was coming to Fillydelphia to drop off some rocks that needed to be delivered and I thought I'd come and visit."

"Oh it's so great to see you!" Pinkie screamed instantaneously improving her attitude.

"Great to see you too Pinkie. I don't think we've heard from you sense you told us you were coming here and we haven't seen you ever since you moved out." Her sister said.

"Ya I'm sorry about that… but I'm so so so super happy you're here!" Pinkie squeled hardly containing her excitement, "Oh I'm sorry come in! So what's new?"

"Well not really that much to be honest has happened since you left." She admitted.

"Really. That's not very exciting at all." Pinkie said.

"Nope. Not really. So what's new in the world of Pinkie?" her sister asked genuinely intrigued to hear about it. Pinkie's stories and adventures were always one of the highlights she had to look forward too.

"Well since I've moved to college everything has been fun. There has been tons of parties to go to and I've had an awesome time but there's one thing that's bothering me." Pinkie told.

"What is it?" her sister asked curiously.

"Well you know my friends."

"Ya."

"Well lately I haven't been able to talk to them and I'm starting to feel like they really don't like me. They just hang out with me for some laughs but they're not really my friends." Pinkie explained.

"Pinkie that's not true." Her sister said.

"You don't know that for sure. For all I know the reason they haven't called is because they don't even like me and I'm that one friends that no one really likes at all." Pinkie complained.

"Pinkie the way you have talked about your friends on your phone calls… That isn't a possibility." Her sister reassured.

"What do you know?" Pinkie snapped.

"Well Pinkie I may not have a bunch of friends and I don't pretend to be an expert on the friendship subject but there's some people in life that you just can't help but be friends with. They're attitude is just so contagious, they are never in a bad mood, and most of all they will be there for you no matter what. Pinkie you are definitely one of those people." Her sister explained.

Pinkie began to tear up at these words. Pinkie sniffled, "Then why haven't they called?"

"How many times have you called them?" her sister asked.

"Once…. Today…" Pinkie said guiltily.

"And why is that?"

"Because… I've been busy and stuff… and… I guess I've just been scared."

"So couldn't it be a possibility that they are just feeling the same way as you?"

"Yes."

With that realization Pinkie's eyes lit up.

"So you're saying that my friends really do like me!" Pinkie screamed with joy.

"Yes." Her sister responded.

"Oh thank you sis! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie thanked.

"You are welcome Pinkie. Listen I've got to get going. Be sure to call. See you later." Her sister said heading to the door.

"Okay thanks again! Come back anytime!" Pinkie shouted to her sister as she left the room.

Pinkie then walked over and shut the door and went to her room to write to Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hoped you liked it and like always feel free to comment!<strong>


	4. Rainbow Dash

**Here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>The stadium was packed to see the performance today. Rainbow Dash looked out to see the packed crowd in amazement. Every one of them were screaming and yelling for their favorite pony which made it all the more exciting for Rainbow Dash. This was the same stadium in Cloudsdale she had competed in when she had met the Wonderbolts and preformed her second sonic rainboom.<p>

Rainbow had been in training camp for three and a half months waiting for this moment. She felt like today she needed to perform to prove herself to the Wonderbolts for good.

"Here we are at the twentieth annual Wonderbolts try out competitions. We have gathered some of the best fliers in all of Equestria to compete for the opportunity to be the next member of the Wonderbolts. They have been in our training camp for the past three and a half months to prepare for this afternoon and an opportunity to be a part of the best aerial team in Equestria! The rules are simple fly your best and you might be able to make the Wonderbolts! No one is guaranteed to make the team not even the winner but if you show your stuff to the fullest extent you may be able to earn a spot. Our first contestant is our number three ranked pony! Geronimo!" the announcer called throughout the stadium.

A brown Pegasus with a black mane took the stage and started to perform.

"Oh man only one more pony to go and then it's my turn!" Rainbow said excitedly, "I only have to beat out these two and then I'm the winner!"

Rainbow started thinking to herself about all the glory and fame she would have when she won but then a thought occurred to her. What if she didn't win?

"I can't lose this," Rainbow said suddenly changing her attitude almost instantaneously, "I have to win this!"

Geronimo finished his routine and the announcer called the next pony out, "Our next pony tonight will be Sonic Speed!"

"Oh man. What if I lose? I don't think I could possibly face my friends again. After I'll the times I told them that someday I will be a Wonderbolt. If I blow my best chance to ever reach my dream I'll be the laughingstock of Ponyville!" Rainbow worried.

Sonic Speed was halfway through her routine by now.

"I've gotta win this one for my friends!" Rainbow shouted confidently.

"And now we would like to present to you the number one flier in this competition! RAINBOW DASH!" the announcer boomed throughout the stadium.

Suddenly a rainbow streak burst onto the scene. The flash zoomed throughout the stadium and took center stage.

"Don't blow it Rainbow." Rainbow muttered to herself.

The crowd roared with approval at the appearance of the blue Pegasus pony. "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" the crowd cheered.

"Is the contestant ready?" the announcer boomed.

"Ready!" Rainbow answered.

"Five minutes on the clock. Ready begin!" the announcer yelled signaling for the clock to start.

Rainbow decided to start off easy and do a quick fly by right over the fan leaving a faint rainbow trail behind her. She looked up at the clock only ten seconds had been used.

Next, she was going to use her rainbow trail to make shapes in the sky. She zoomed through the sky

Rainbow flew to a low fly cloud beneath her and began to fly in a circle upward. The wind current began to pick up around her and soon a dust devil started to appear. Rainbow kept her flight pattern and soon the dust devil had turned into a full sized rainbow tornado. Once the tornado was self sustaining she flew out quickly and looked at the clock. Still 2 minutes left.

Rainbow flew to the very lowest she could go and flew straight up as she began to pickup up speed she enter the bottom of the tornado which increased her speed by tenfold. The tornado shot Rainbow out as a bullet just as she was coming out and she hit full speed. Not that far after she came out of the tornado she went into and sonic rainboom leaving a rainbow wave hovering right over the tornado. She looked at the clock which said she had thirty seconds left.

She then looped over the stands and through the bottom leaving what was a long lasting rainbow trail in the way. She then continued to go under the stands on the other side and went up and around the bleacher connecting it back up to the top of the tornado creating a giant version of her cutie mark that stood in rainbow outline around the stadium. Rainbow Dash rushed back to the podium and completed her routine.

"And that's it folks! Rainbow Dash has just now completed her routine! The judges will now discuss who they believe the winner should be and if they deserve to be a Wonderbolt! The announcements for this will be made in five minutes." The announcer told the crowd.

Rainbow Dash headed back to the waiting room. As she entered she was greeted by both Geronimo and Sonic Speed. She then went over to her seat to wait for the announcements.

Sonic Speed came up to rainbow and asked, "Dash what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just kind of depressed." Rainbow replied.

"Really what's wrong?" Geronimo asked joining in on the conversation.

"Well I don't think I made the team and I'm kind of afraid that my friends will be disappointed in me. All throughout when I lived in Ponyville I always told my friends that I was going to be on the Wonderbolts someday but now… I'm not so sure." Rainbow Dash explained.

"That's silly Rainbow!" Sonic Speed laughed.

"How is this funny?" Rainbow demanded.

"Dash you just pulled off only the third sonic rainboom in history and the other two were by you! You are obviously going to win the tournament and you will probably make the Wonderbolts too! And even if somehow the judges pick one of us and don't let you on the team your friends won't be disappointed! They'll be proud because you've already got this far!" Sonic Speed elaborated.

"Really?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow c'mon you know it's true." Geronimo convinced.

"Thanks guys. May the best Pegasus win!" Rainbow cheered.

With that they heard the announcer's booming voice come into the room, "Would the contestants please take the stage?"

All three ponies came out together and stood on the podium and as they came out the crowd cheered fiercely.

"The votes are in! Coming in third place in the competition and earning a place in the Wonderbolt's junior team GERONIMO!" the announcer said.

There was a bunch of claps from all the fans as Geronimo flew over the third place podium and was awarded a bronze medal.

"Coming in second place and earning a spot on the Wonderbolts! SONIC SPEED!" the announcer yelled.

Sonic Speed was estatic and rushed over to the second place podium to receive her silver medal and Wonderbolt's official uniform.

"That means that this is the moment I've been waiting for!" Rainbow thought to herself.

"And your champion! In first place and earning a spot on the Wonderbolts! RAINBOW DASH!" the announcer roared.

The crowd roared with approval as Rainbow Dash rushed over to her friends and took the top step of the podium receiving both her gold medal and her official Wonderbolts uniform.

The Wonderbolts who had been watching the competition flew over to their two new recruits and started to speak, "Welcome to the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow Dash almost fainted. She made a mental note to herself to write to Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p><strong>So as always i hoped you liked it! Feel free to comment and until next time see ya! <strong>

**P.S. I've had an idea with this story as i've been writing it and i'm not sure if i should use it... The idea is "should i end this story after the sixth pony and their dilema or should i write one more chapter about them all getting back together again? Or should i just make that a whole story in itself? Or should i use that idea at all? **

**I need help deciding so please comment with your opinion**


	5. Rarity

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>"Rarity!" Fashion Jewel shouted across the room.<p>

From her workplace Rarity replied ever so nicely, "Yes ma'am."

"I would love if you would come to my fashion show this weekend. Will you come?" Fashion Jewel offered.

"_I really don't want to go but I can't just shirk off my boss," _Rarity thought to herself.

"Erm- ah yes sure I will come. Where is it going to be held?" Rarity said indecisively.

"It will be in the store Fashion City. Surely you know of it." Fashion Jewel informed.

"Of course I do! Thank you for the invite. Much appreciated." Rarity said.

Fashion Jewel smiled and walked away to her office.

"_What is Fashion City? Where is Fashion City? Ugh. What have I dragged myself into?"_ Rarity thought to herself.

Rarity had been working in Manehattan at a fashion agency as an intern designer for three months now. At first it was a great opportunity to become part of the "higher life" and a great chance to advertise her skills. Back at home she had left her shop to try and be able to get her fashion career onto a serious track which she would never be able to do in Ponyville.

"Why did I dream of this kind of life all these years." Rarity mumbled to herself while heading back to her desk.

Rarity had gotten many invites from many prestigious ponies that had obviously been told of her many connections in Canterlot but the only problem was that Rarity didn't want to go to a lot of them. It was nice in the time she spent in Canterlot being with high class ponies but now spending time with them more and more she realized that they weren't very important at all, all that was special about them was their attitude of self-importance.

Rarity sat down at her desk and tried to work but she began to daydream. She tried to picture what her weekend would be like if she wouldn't have to go see Fashion Jewel's presentation at Fashion City. She thought about the time she could spend just relaxing, going to the spa, and most of all video calling all of her best friends and trying to catch up.

She hadn't talked to her friends ever since they left. She really did miss them and she hoped they missed her too but one thing was for sure. One really big difference between her best friends and the ponies of Manehattan was that in Manehattan she didn't feel like she could be herself. Around her friends she could do and say what she wanted without a second glance but here… Everyone was so crictical of every part of your life.

Rarity missed her old friends. Suddenly, she heard something ring waking her out of her daydream. She realized it was her phone on her desk.

She answered it and explained to a fashion magazine editor that there designs she submitted were exactly what they asked for. After a 20 minute argument she finally made a deal that she would send in another design as long as the editor wouldn't ask for more changes. By the time she finished sketching a rough draft it was the end of the workday.

Rarity got up and left out the front door to go walk home. As she was walking down the street she was exhausted and deep in thought. After a few minutes of walking she ran into Ruby Crown.

"Ah! My dear Rarity! How are you?" Ruby Crown asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?" Rarity responded.

"Well I am doing fantastic but I was just wanting to talk to you. Would you like to accompany me to a play that my theater is putting on." Ruby Crown asked.

"_No. NO. NO!"_ Rarity thought to herself.

"When will it be?" Rarity said hoping she would already have something planned.

"It will be on Sunday afternoon to the evening," Ruby Jewel responded, "I do hope you can make it."

"I will be there." Rarity said.

"_Why do I keep doing this to myself? I don't want to go to these things anymore! I just want to be able to do what I want to do!"_ Rarity thought.

Rarity said her goodbyes to Ruby Crown and walked down the street. She finally came up to her apartment and let herself in.

Rarity just wanted some time to herself so she could do what she wanted to do. She didn't want to go to countless amounts of plays and fashion shows. She walked over to her couch and laid down on it.

"Why do I even care if they like me? Why do I have to accept every invite even if I don't want to go?" Rarity asked herself. "I shouldn't care at all.

A knock sounded at the door and Rarity got up to go answer it.

"This better not be another pony inviting me somewhere I don't even want to go." Rarity said to herself gritting her teeth.

She opened the door to see a friendly face smiling at her.

"Oh hello Hercules!" Rarity smiled.

Hercules was a pony that lived in her building on the floor above her. He had a white mane and dark purple coat with a cutie mark depicting a standard yellow smiley face.

"Hello Rarity I was just stopping by to invite you to my stand up comedy show." Hercules said politely.

"Splendid." Rarity said with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"Is everything okay Rarity? You don't seem to be acting like yourself." Hercules pointed out.

"No I'm fine! I am just exhausted." Rarity reassured.

"Okay then…. Why are you so tired? Is there something wrong at work?" Hercules asked.

"No!" Rarity said.

"Then what is it?" Hercules asked.

"Well. Honestly Hercules, I am sick and tired of this so called high life!" Rarity exploded, "I do not like the fact that they make you feel like you have to act a certain way to be accepted. Why should I have to go and be a part of everything that everypony has going on? You can not ever deny an invitation to anything without being rejected by everypony! I just want to be able to be myself and do what I want to!"

"Well why don't you?" Hercules responded simply.

"But then I will be persecuted by the social community." Rarity whined.

"Well if you hate this high life so much is that really such a bad thing." Hercules pointed out.

Rarity stopped and thought about that for a second.

"You- you're right. You are right! Why should I care!" Rarity said confidently.

"Okay glad you've figured it out. I should probably go. You don't have to come to the show if you don't want too." Hercules said starting to leave.

"Thank you for the invite and be assured I will truly try and make it. But i might have some other things to do that I have putting off for quite some time!" Rarity declared confidently thinking of her friends.

Hercules smiled and nodded at Rarity. He said goodbye as he shut the door.

Rarity got up from her seat and went to go write to Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you who to all who have read my story so far. Please feel free to review as always.<strong>

**Also thank you to Psychodrome and Camo-boy67 for reviewing and helping me.**

**One last thing i really think i need more opinions on this. Last time i asked you guys this question "I've had an idea with this story as i've been writing it and i'm not sure if i should use it... The idea is if i should end this story after the sixth pony and their dilema or should i write one more chapter about them all getting back together again? Or should i just make that a whole story in itself? Or should i use that idea at all?"**

**Only one person answered back (Camo-boy67) and i need to know your opinions.**

**So thanks for reading. **


	6. Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>"Okay Twilight! You can do this!" the purple pony whispered to herself.<p>

Twilight got up from her table and walked closer and closer to the group of people she was looking at but she suddenly stopped.

"No I can't! No I can't!" Twilight panicked retreating before she even got there.

Twilight was trying her best to try and make new friends. Ever since she had moved away she had been trying as hard as she could but to no avail.

"I'll probably never have friends again." Twilight said gloomily.

She sat back down at her table and started to think of a good way to approach these new people.

"Maybe I should try and ease my way into the conversation." Twilight said getting up slowly.

She started walking over the new group's table. She was extremely nervous as she walked up to the three unicorns. As she got closer she heard them talking about something very familiar. Magic.

"You guys have got to agree on one thing though," one pony taunted, "I am the best at magic here."

"C'mon Hocus Pocus! You know I'm like thirty times better than you at magic!" another shouted.

"Silence Alakazam! The supreme overlord of magic is talking!" a third pony joked.

All three ponies started bursting out laughing. Twilight saw this as her chance to join the conversation, "Actually I am probably the best at magic of the four of us. You see I have been Princess Celestia's star pupils for years now and am studying magic at Canterlot University."

The three mares, who had turned around to find the source of the talking, looked at Twilight with either amazement or annoyance. Twilight couldn't quite tell.

"Who asked _you_?" Alakazam asked clearly annoyed.

"Who are _you_?" the third pony who's name Twilight didn't know asked condescendingly.

"Chill out Alakazam. You too Abra Kadabra." Hocus Pocus commanded looking at Twilight, "Err, um, hi my name is Hocus Pocus and these are my friends Alakazam and Abra Kadabra. And you are?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight announced proudly.

The three ponies looked awkwardly at Twilight. Twilight was confused by this.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong?" Twilight asked.

Abra Kadabra, Hocus Pocus, and Alakazam both looked at each other and seemed to all be thinking the same thing.

"Um sorry but we've got to go." Alakazam said abruptly.

The three ponies got up and rushed for the door.

"How do I manage to mess things up like this?" Twilight demanded while talking to herself, "They were talking about something I'm an expert in and yet I still manage to mess it up. Why did they leave anyway?"

Twilight walked slowly out the door as she started heading but to her dorm room at Canterlot University.

"_Could it be that they think I'm weird?"_ Twilight asked herself.

She reflected a second and began to speak again, "I must be a complete loser! Why do I have to be so different then everyone else. I bet if I was more like everyone else it would be a lot easier to make friends!"

While walking she noticed that other ponies started staring at her as she was talking to herself.

"_Great_," she thougt to herself, "_Just what I needed. More ponies thinking I'm weird."_

Twilight walked in silence the rest of the way to the campus grounds but inside she couldn't help but feel desperate.

"Actually I think I'll go visit Princess Celestia. I need to see how my friends are doing and there is no better way to do that then to see if they have sent any friendship reports recently." Twilight reminded herself.

With that thought, Twilight turned off and headed out to see the princess. She didn't have to walk very are though since Canterlot University and the princess's castle were only about a five minute walk from each other.

As she walked in she found Princess Celestia sitting on her throne.

Princess Celestia looked up and when she saw Twilight she began to talk, "Ah Twilight Sparkle. What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"The honor is all mine princess. I was wondering if I could see any friendship reports my friends have sent in since we separated." Twilight asked.

Twilight was hoping the princess would say, "Oh I don't think I have gotten any." It's not because she didn't want her friends to be having fun… it's just she hoped that they didn't think that they were better off without her.

"A matter a fact I actually have gotten one from all the other ponies recently." Princess Celestia informed.

Twilight's heart sank but Princesss Celestia continued, "Why have you not been sending me your friendship reports recently? I don't think I have gotten anything from you since you started college."

"Well princess I really haven't been able to make any new friends while I've been here. I think that most of the people think that I'm a little weird." Twilight told.

As Twilight said this she looked to the princess to see what kind of divine wisdom she had on the subject. Celestia looked at Twilight for what seemed like a long time and said, "Good."

"Good?" Twilight asked quizzically, "How can that be good?"

"Twilight do you really want to be the same as everyone else? What good is it to society if there is no one who is special? If no one was ever weird that would mean society would never advance." Princess Celestia explained.

"Well princess I know not everypony can be the same so in that respect it's a good thing but I just wish that I wasn't so… weird." Twilight retorted.

"Twilight, many ponies would kill to have the bravery to be their true self around others."

"Really?"

"Yes, Twilight. You take for granted your confidence. Just because you are a little weird you need to be confident and just be yourself and be confident that you will make friends." Princess Celestia answered.

Twilight thought for a minute, "But why do I have to so weird."

"Twilight, 'weird' is a word that is in the eye of the beholder. Everypony seems weird to every somepony else. This is because weird is seen as someone who is different than another pony. So in reality we are all weird in different ways." Princess Celestia said.

"That makes since! So all I really have to do is find people who are similar to me." Twilight said enlightened.

"Don't forget that just because you are different than other ponies doesn't mean you can't be friends with them too." Princess Celestia added.

"Yes ma'am!" Twilight said inspired, "And I promise I'll send you a new friendship report tonight."

With that Twilight marched out the door ready to make some new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is NOT the end of this story so don't forget to read the last chapter. It will be the reunion of the ponies so make sure yyou see that though it may not come out for a while (probably a week, at most 2). THis is because i will not write very much on weekdays and i have barely even started yet.<strong>

**Other than that feel free to review.**


	7. Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

**(Chapter switches point of views)**

* * *

><p>Pinkie was sitting right by the phone making calls to her friends to try and plan a party as usual.<p>

"Who to call first. I know I'll call Twilight first!" Pinkie said enthusiastically.

She dialed Twilight's number and waited listening to the ringing.

"_I can't believe we're going to all be able to see each other again! It's been three months since I saw all the others and I can't wait!"_ she thought to herself.

The ringing finally went to the answering machine after about five rings.

Pinkie listened to Twilight's recording and waited for it to end. When the beep sounded Pinkie started to talk, "Hey Twi! It's Pinkie! I am holding a party on New Year's Eve in Neigh Orleans and I really want you to come! Call me back!"

Pinkie was excited about this party. She hadn't seen any of her friends ever since they all went on their separate journeys in life. Pinkie had tried to get everypony to get together over Christmas but everypony had plans to spend time with their family. That made Pinkie even more determined to throw a get together party.

Pinkie hung up and mumbled to herself, "Dang it she didn't answer."

Pinkie called all the rest of her friends as well. No one answered except for Fluttershy and Rarity who both said they could come. She left messages for all her other friends too.

"So I've got two ponies coming. I've rented out three hotel rooms in the hotel with two beds in each." Pinkie reminded herself, "I guess all I have to do now is wait."

Just as she finished her sentence there was a knock on the door. Pinkie opened it and found a delivery pony with a card in his mouth.

"Delivery!" he announced.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"I just deliver ma'am. But it was an express message." The delivery pony informed.

"Okay. Thank you!" Pinkie thanked.

The pony tipped his cap and walked away to his next delivery. Pinkie shut the door and went over to her desk and opened her letter.

"It's mail time! It's mail time! Pinkie's got mail!" Pinkie sang enthusiastically.

The letter read, "Dear Pinkamena Diane Pie, We, the PPF (Prestigious Ponies of Fillydelphia), here by formally invite you to the Fillydelphia Ball held on December 31- January 1. This is a highly prestigious honor and we hope you can attend. Sincerely, the Prestigious Ponies of Fillydelphia."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Pinkie squeled with delight, "I got invited to the Fillydelhia Ball!"

Pinkie looked at the dates again and frowned, "But that's the days I invited everyone to come to Neigh Orleans."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was bouncing up and down with joy, "I'm going to see my friends again!"<p>

Fluttershy had just gotten a call from Pinkie Pie inviting her to come with her and the rest of their friends to Neigh Orleans on New Year's Eve.

She had been waiting for a get together like this all semester. Fluttershy, through the whole time at college, had not seen any of her friends once. She had half thought that she would never see them again.

As she was cheering she heard her mom scream down from the kitchen, "Fluttershy! There's someone here that has come to see you!"

Fluttershy wasn't sure who it could possibly be. She had come down to visit her parent's house for Christmas and no one she knew, knew where her parents lived.

As she entered the living room found a very regal looking white pony with a cutie mark depicting a scroll and a quill.

"Hello. Who are you?" Fluttershy asked anxiously. She never really liked meeting new people.

"Fluttershy! Be polite to the kind man!" her mother scolded.

"It's quite fine," the unnamed pony assured, "My name is Regal Rider and I have come to offer you, Fluttershy, a once in a life time opportunity."

"And um what is it?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"How would you like to come to Grand Pony Writing Convention?" Regal Rider asked eagerly.

"Oh I would love too! It would be so lovely to be able to learn and listen from real life writers!" Fluttershy responded excitedly. "What day is it being held?"

"It is going to be held-," Regal Rider answered while flipping through his calendar, "On December 31."

Fluttershy frowned at this. That was the day of the party she had just assured Pinkie that she wouldn't miss it if it were the end of the world.

"Um, thank you very much Mister Regal Rider, but I already have something planned then. I'm very sorry." Fluttershy informed.

"Well, I too am sorry that's the case. We will surely miss your presence at the convention. Well I best be off!" Regal Rider announced.

"Good bye and thank you for the invitation anyway." Fluttershy thanked.

* * *

><p>Rarity was smiling to herself thinking of how great the past few days had been. Just a few days ago she had finally voiced her opinion to the rest of the high society that enough was enough. She had told them that she was not going to be a part of every single event because frankly that was just overwhelming.<p>

Then today she just got invited to go to Neigh Orleans with the rest of their group from Ponyville. She didn't know how this week could get any better.

While marveling at her week she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer. Standing at the door was none other than her own boss, Fashion Jewel.

"Hello Fashion Jewel." Rarity greeted.

"Erm, hello Rarity." Fashion Jewel replied. There was obviously still a little bit of awkwardness between the two ponies from this week's confrontation. Rarity had come up to Fashion Jewel and told her how she had felt overwhelmed ever since she got to Manehattan. Surprisingly, Fashion Jewel apologized right away, but since then she had obviously been avoiding Rarity.

"What are you doing here?" Rarity asked, "Why don't you come in?"

"I don't mean to be any imposition." Fashion Jewel said choosing what she said and did carefully.

"No I inisist."

"Thank you," Fashion Jewel thanked, "I came to ask you an important question. I don't want to overwhelm you or anything so feel free to say no."

Rarity nodded and Fashion Jewel continued, "Well as you know the 20th Annual Magma Fashion Show is being held this New Year's in Manehattan. Well you see one of the models cancelled at the last minute and they need someone else to fill in. I came to ask you if you would like to model in the show. And don't worry you would be paid as well."

Rarity blinked. She couldn't believe her ears. She was getting invited to be a professional model at a world renounced fashion show! Then remembered her commitment to Pinkie in Neigh Orleans.

"Can I tell you my answer tomorrow?" Rarity asked.

Fashion Jewel nodded and said, "Tell me by tonight at the latest."

With that she left Rarity with one of the toughest descions of her life. After considering both options for about thirty minutes Rarity picked up her phone and called Fashion Jewel.

"I'm sorry," Rarity apologized sincerely, "but I have a prior engagement that is too important to miss."

* * *

><p>Twilight was stressed. Ever since she finished her first semester at Canterlot University she had been staying at her parent's house during the holidays. She was so psyched the week before the break to finally get some time off but then in the last minute one of her professors sprang a four hundred page essay on them to write over break. Ever since she had got back from the university she had been writing nonstop only to take breaks for meals and sleep.<p>

"I've wrote 200 pages and I'm still not done!" Twilight whined, "That's it! I need a break!"

Twilight slammed down her stuff and left her room. As she started to open the door to head out she said goodbye to her mom but was stopped abruptly.

"Twilight! One of your friends called you while you were up in your room. I think her name was Pinkie Pie and she is inviting you and all your other friends for a get together in Neigh Orleans." Mrs. Sparkle informed.

"Really!" Twilight said excitedly, "On what day?"

"New Year's Eve." Mrs. Sparkle answered.

Twilight frowned for a moment, "Um I need to think about it mom. I don't know if I'll be able to finish my essay if I go. I think I'm going to think about it on a walk."

Twilight's mom nodded and Twilight headed out the door.

"On New Year's Eve?"Twilight agonized, "It's almost the end of January 29th today! What was Pinkie thinking!"

As she walked she started to think about how much fun she could have in a party city like Neigh Orleans and especially with her friends.

"I have two hundred pages to go on my essay and only eight days to do it left. If I were to take out both New Year's Eve and New Year's Day that would only leave me with six days to finish. Is it really worth it?" Twilight asked herself.

Twilight considered both options heavily. She walked over to a nearby pay phone and called Pinkie. They phone rang several times before Pinkie finally picked up. Pinkie greeted Twilight with her usual squeals and Twilight started to talk, "Pinkie count me in."

* * *

><p>Applejack walked in from the apple orchard from a long days work with her brother. As they came into the house Applebloom walked up.<p>

"Pinkie invited ye to ah party." Applebloom reported.

"When?" Applejack asked curiously.

"She said it was gonna be on New Year's Eve an' New Year's Day and it will be in Neigh Orleans.

Applejack frowned, "Aw shucks!"

"What's the mattah Applejack?" Applebloom asked.

"Pinkies holdin' anoder party. I don't think I'm gonna go though 'cause we got the baby apple harvest is on New Year's Eve."

"Nah, sis! You should go! It's been forevah since you've seen 'em! We can handle it!" Applebloom assured.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac confirmed.

"Nah. I'm needed here most so here imma gonna stay!" Applejack said

"What's all of ya yappin' 'bout?" Granny Smith yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothin' Granny Smith." Applejack said.

"Granny Smith! Applejack got invited to ah party but she's not gonna go cause she tinks we can't handle it here alone durin' the baby apple harvest." Applebloom tattled.

"Applejack! You should go to yer party! We gots things settled 'round here!" Granny Smith ordered.

"Are ya all sure?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said settling it.

"Okay then! I gotta call Pinkie." Applejack announced trying to find to a phone.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash looked at the phone in disbelief. She was going to miss a chance to see her friends again.<p>

For the past four months she had been training to try and get into the Wonderbolts. After months and months of training she had finally gotten in and for the first time that was a bad thing.

"Why did you have to schedule it then Pinkie!" Rainbow complained, "That's the Wonderbolts annual New Year's performance and I have to go! It's gonna be my first chance to actually perform as a Wonderbolt!"

Every year the Wonderbolts held an annual rookie Wonderbolt New Year's performance in which every rookie pony on the Wonderbolts performed for the first time in front of a crowd of Canterlot ponies.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, "Which one is important? On one hand I have a totally awesome debut performance with the Wonderbolts! I will be able to show everyone in Canterlot my skills. On the other hand I have my best friends that helped me get to this point in my life."

Rainbow thought about it for a second and picked up the phone. She dialed Spitfire's number, "Hey Spitfire I don't think I can make it to the New Year's performance."

After a few minutes of debate between the two ponies, Spitfire finally gave Rainbow the okay to go.

Rainbow hung up the phone and dialed Pinkie's number. "Hey Pinkie! It's Dash. I'm comin' count me in!"

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

"I hope Pinkie didn't go overboard." Fluttershy worried.

This was it. Fluttershy was going to finally be able to get rid of her worries that she would never see her friends again and she honestly couldn't wait any longer.

Fluttershy walked up to the hotel that Pinkie had told her about. As soon as she walked in she was tackled to the ground.

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie squeled, "You made it!"

Fluttershy looked and saw that all the rest of her friends were already here and coming up to greet her.

"So Fluttershy how is Cloudsdale University?" Twilight asked.

"Oh it's great Twilight. You would love it there. How's you and everpony elses lives been doing?"

"I I've loved being in Canterlot again." Twilight responded.

"Fillydelphia is my kind of town!" Pinkie Pie added on.

"Manehattan is just fabulous!" Rarity continued.

"Ponyville is good as usual." Applejack reported.

"And I made the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"Rainbow Dash are you serious? You're actually are on their team?"

"Ya. I made the team about a month ago and I've been training almost every day since then. I even had to miss my very first performance because I really wanted to come this." Rainbow Dash confirmed.

"You skipped your debut just so you could see us?" Rarity asked.

"Of course! I would never miss out on seeing my friends. Espicially since I haven't seen them in four months!" Rainbow responded.

"Actually I did something similar." Twilight said, "I skipped out on writing a four hundred page essay for class to come and see all of you again."

"And I decided not to model for Magma to come!" Rarity included.

"No way! I got invited by the PPF to the Fillydelphia Ball right after I called of you!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I missed Baby Apple season to come." Applejack added.

"Um I got invited to Grand Pony Writing Convention but I thought that coming to this was much more important." Fluttershy finished.

"So basically…" Pinkie started, "we all missed something important to us just so we could see each other again?"

"I guess that our friendship is that important to all of us." Twilight Sparkle concluded.

With that they all looked at each other and smiled.

"Girls! Let's go and party!" Pinkie commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>So listen that is my ending to the story. Please review because it really makes my day to see that someone took the time to review. Also many people saw in my first chapter that i did not do very good with Appljack's accent so hopefully i did better this time and if not, oh well, i'll get it eventually.<strong>

**So until my next story... See ya!**


End file.
